recueil de parole vocaloid
by AkizaEpans
Summary: voilà un recueil pour ceux qui chercherais les paroles française des chansons vocaloid certaine sont traduite par moi d'autre par des sites ou youtubeur(euse) qui en font des cover
1. chapitre 1

Voilà pour commencer the disappearance of hatsune miku les paroles sont de nautiljon et de moi

Après être née j'ai enfin réalisé

J'existe pour imiter les humains

VOCALOID, destiné à chanter pour toujours

Même si un son a déjà existé,

Un jouet programmé l'accepte bien

Rongeant un poireau, regardant le ciel,

Larmes perdues, remarquant que tout cela disparaît

Même les sons dépendent de la personnalité

Une source instable comme fondation

L'endroit doù je viens est déjà détruit

Quand tout le monde m'oublie

Mon cœur et son apparence disparaissent

Je vois l'inévitable résultat

D'un monde fini pour un Vocaloid.

J'ai espéré cela depuis le temps ou je ne savais pas chanter

Tu voudrais bien être avec moi

Pour rester à mes côtés et m'encourager.

Je veux voir ton visage heureux.

Je m'entraînais à chanter, alors...

Chanter était tellement de plaisir pour moi

Mais maintenant, qu'est ce que c'est ?

Je ne sens plus rien ?

"JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE"

Quand je me souviens des visages des personnes que j'ai oubliées,

Je me sens un peu mieux,

Les chansons que je peux chanter deviennent plus faibles chaque jour,

La fin se dessine petit à petit...

Ce en quoi j'ai cru

Une fantaisie réconfortante

Se répète sans fin dans le miroir.

« Arrête d'être une chanteuse »

Tu l'as crié violemment,

Mon son d'adieu à la plus grande vitesse.

Le prétexte de mon existence,

Ne peut pas être ébranlé.

J'ai peur que mon cœur faible disparaisse,

Et que la décadence progresse.

La force et la volonté de stopper ça,

Venant juste d'être née, je n'avais pas ça

Ta grande expression de détresse

Me vient à l'esprit.

Je réalise que c'est la fin,

M'endormant dans le moniteur,

Je pense que ça doit être la « Corbeille »

Maintenant, ma mémoire se ferme aussi et disparaît

Mais tu sais, juste toi je ne t'oublierai pas,

Nous avons eu des moments heureux,

Le goût du poireau haché,

Tu peux toujours t'en souvenir ?

Je veux chanter

Je veux toujours chanter

Je suis devenue une sorte de mauvaise enfant, il me semble.

Maître... S'il te plaît, avec ta main

Mets une fin à tout cela.

Parce que je ne veux pas

Te voir souffrir plus.

Maintenant chanter fait juste

S'effacer mon corps

Je demande un miracle,

Mais je m'engage juste dans une voie sans issue.

J'essaie juste de me souvenir des personnes que j'ai oubliées,

Mais cette mémoire est en train de disparaître.

Tu m'entends me casser, mon cœur s'efface,

Ma mort est proche...

J'essayais de protéger,

L'illusion d'un beau futur,

Une vision éphémère d'une lumière qui disparaît.

Sacrifiant la qualité du son,

Alors je peux tout te communiquer

« Une chanson d'adieu condensée »

Après être née j'ai enfin réalisé

J'existe pour imiter les humains

VOCALOID, destiné à chanter pour toujours

Même si un son a déjà existé,

Un jouet programmé l'accepte bien

Rongeant un poireau, regardant les larmes éphémères du ciel,

Je réalise que c'est la fin,

M'endormant dans le moniteur,

Je pense que ça doit être la « Corbeille »

Maintenant, ma mémoire se ferme aussi et disparaît

Mais tu sais, juste toi je ne t'oublierai pas,

Nous avons eu des moments heureux,

J'espère que le goût du poireau haché

Voudra toujours rester...

Je chante jusqu'à la fin, juste pour toi,

Les chansons que je veux que tu entendes,

Je veux chanter plus,

Mais c'est trop espérer,

C'est la où nous partons,

Toutes mes émotions disparaissent dans l'air,

Se réduisant à 0s et 1s,

Le conte de fées, le rideau tombe,

Ne laissant rien derrière lui,

C'est un peu triste, non ?

Tout sauf les mémoires d'une voix

Disparaissent, laissant seulement un nom,

Mais je sais

Que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait,

Chanter tout jusqu'à la fin

N'était pas vain, c'est ce que je veux penser,

Merci... Et... Au revoir

"Une erreur irréversible s'est produite"

"Une erreur irréversible-"


	2. chapitre 2

Ohayo tout le monde oui je sais je ne pense pas souvent a poster mais bon voila aujourd'hui je vous offre la traduction de circus monster de luka ^^

Ce temps est bien fini, le show continu  
c'est l'heure du spectacle  
Après moi ils crient,  
je ne peux pas être vue,  
l'rideau fait obstacle  
Un cadeau exploité,  
si bien caché,  
tu étais superbe  
Mais non, je ne peux pas,  
quand ils chantent pourquoi  
n'es-tu donc pas là?

Quand il me sourit  
Ne pensant qu'à lui  
Je sens leur regard  
Sous le ciel du soir

Moi je veux te voir,  
j'ai besoin d'te voir  
Oui je veux te voir  
Que s'est-il passé?  
Nous montons sur scène  
ils deviennent enragés  
Toi tu n'es pas là  
et lui bien trop près  
Il veut que je chante,  
mais je ne peux pas  
car il n'est pas toi  
ton souvenir me hante

Chorus:  
Hurlant en silence son propre chant de misère  
un monstre est prisonnier de son cauchemar  
Il est un tyran cherchant un peu d'air  
pourquoi l'a t'elle laissé sans un regard?  
Lui-même est condamné à chanter pour nous,  
il ne peut nous voir, se moque de tout  
En le voyant si faible, nous crions en coeur:  
"allez debout, monstre sans valeur"

Seule en ce triste lieu,  
j'aurai dû sentir que tu me laisserais  
Il me fixe dans les yeux  
j'n'aurai pu prédire qu'il te remplacerai  
Aucune explication sur ton au revoir,  
juste avant la nuit  
Ces deux jeunes lions, maîtres du noir, m'ont laissé aussi  
Ils me crient dessus,  
je n'me relève plus,  
que s'est-il passé? ton chant s'est stoppé

Ils n'obéissent pas, rien n'les arrêtera,  
j'ai besoin d'espoir, comme je veux te voir  
Je panique et fuis,  
les deux sont sur moi,  
ils veulent ma vie,  
je cherche ta voix  
J'ai levé les yeux, tu n'étais pas là  
je cherche de mon mieux la raison de cela

Chorus x 3 


End file.
